BLOODY LOVE
by Lu Kyoraku
Summary: Él; un cazador de vampiros. Ella; una vampira recién nacida. Ella es lo que él más odia. Él es lo que ella siempre soñó. Si te encontraras un camino iluminado por la luz... aún si es iluminado sólo por un pequeño rayo de sol que pasa a través de las hojas de los árboles, quiero decirte que lo sigas. / YagarixOC
1. Asesíname

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Vampire Knight le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, solo la OC y la misteriosa trama me pertenecen. Por supuesto que hago esto sin fines de lucro. No permito bajo ningún motivo que se reproduzcan mis fanfics de cualquier manera posible.**

**Sin más por el momento, espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic de Yagari/OC el cual ya lo tengo terminado en mi laptop, así que no se preocupen por las actualizaciones :)**

* * *

**BLOODY LOVE**

**Por Lu Kyoraku**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Asesíname**

_"El destino a veces suele cumplirse en pocos segundos, y_

_ aquello que durante años se ha buscado nos lo concede un dichoso azar."_

(Franz Schubert)

* * *

– _Oye, Yagari-kun, no creo que planees rondar en un oscuro, profundo y frío bosque hasta que te mueras, ¿o sí? –dijo Cross._

_Me pregunté a qué venía eso tan de repente. Cross era extraño, siempre estaba feliz, felizmente alocado, claro, pero a veces se ponía melancólico y decía cosas raras como ahora, como recordando un pasado que se fue para no volver…_

– _No –contesté._

– _Eso me parecía. –sonrió como un niño inocente. – Entonces… si te encontraras un camino iluminado por la luz mientras caminas, te dirigirías a él porque no podrías evitarlo, ¿cierto?_

– _Cierto… supongo –exclamé un tanto perdido. No sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso._

– _¡LO SABÍA! –gritó emocionado para luego volver a su expresión de melancolía. – Ese camino podría aparecer frente a ti algún día. Si aparece, aún si es iluminado sólo por un pequeño rayo de sol que pasa a través de las hojas de los arboles, quiero decirte que corras a él y lo sigas._

_Las palabras de él se escucharon como ecos que iban desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que el silencio terminó por abrazar todo._

Desperté tranquilamente en medio de la noche. Observé el reloj digital de la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de mi cama, eran las tres de la madrugada. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, molesto por haberme despertado. Aquella noche soñé de nueva cuenta con lo que una vez me había dicho Cross Kaien y no sabía por qué, era como si aquél sueño tratara de advertirme algo, no sé, me sentía extraño, como si estuviera esperando a que pasara algo con desesperación sin saber qué era.

Miré por la ventana protegida por barrotes gruesos, la luna estaba en su cénit y era tan brillante que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos. De repente, escuché unos toquidos leves en mi puerta, tan leves como si no me quisieran despertar. Sabía que no eran órdenes, de ser así habrían sido capaces de derrumbar la puerta sin problemas, así que me pregunté de qué se trataba. Con somnolencia latente en mi rostro, me levanté para abrir.

— ¿Qué sucede? –los miré despectivamente. Eran un par de cazadores jóvenes nerviosos que me miraban como si fuera la misma muerte andando. Probablemente era mi cara de perro despertado del infierno lo que los asustaba, pero no relajé mis facciones, era tarde, tenía insomnio y estaba cansado, no estaba del mejor humor.

— Este… lamentamos mucho despertarlo de su sueño, Toga-san –habló uno de ellos con la voz yéndosele de vez en cuando. –Pero… hemos capturado a una vampira so… sospechosa de la muerte de cua… cuatro pequeños humanos inocentes, sin embargo, n… no podemos hacer que hable y… la presidente nos mandó a por usted… que lo buscáramos para que nos ayudase… si no es molestia… -el pobre chico se encogió de hombros, sumiendo la cabeza al igual que su compañero, mirándome a punto de desmayarse.

— ¿Molestia? ¿A las 3 de la mañana? –los fulminé con la mirada. Ellos palidecieron en medio segundo. – Esa loca en verdad quiere fastidiarme –vociferé entre dientes. –Esperen un momento.

Cerré la puerta y me volví hacia mi habitación que estaba dentro de la asociación, algunos miembros tenían habitaciones personales ya que eran necesitados muy seguido. Encendí la luz y tuve que tallarme los ojos para acostumbrarme. Me puse una camisa de manga larga color negra y me unos vaqueros, no me molesté en ponerme unas botas, simplemente me coloqué unas pantuflas negras cómodas.

Salí después y me dirigí hacia una de las salas de interrogación de la asociación de cazadores. Los chicos querían entrar conmigo pero les dije que me dejaran en el trabajo a mí, que ya que me habían ido a despertar mínimo no me estorbaran en mi trabajo, así que se fueron muy regañados.

Mis pasos resonaban en el pasillo solitario con pisos de madera hasta que me coloque frente a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios número dos. Giré el pomo hecho de plata pura y empujé la puerta lentamente, encontrándome con la única luz iluminante del recinto que era la lámpara de la mesa, en donde observé que la vampira estaba con los brazos en la mesa y sobre éstos, su cabeza. Parecía estar como dormitando pasivamente.

Avancé hasta mi silla y me senté, viéndola a ella, examinándola calculadoramente. Su cabello era negro, lacio, muy largo que hasta le caía al suelo y un poco desordenado, tal vez había puesto resistencia con los cazadores. Observé su piel blanca, no tenía ninguna mancha de sangre, toda su piel parecía estar limpia. Su olor, fresas, no había rastro de un olor a muerte, de sangre, de algún humano. Nada. No encontraba algo a la vista que hiciera que sospechara de ella.

― De acuerdo –exclamé con la voz aún un poco adormilada. –Vamos a comenzar, levanta la cabeza. –le ordené.

Ella tardó en seguir mi orden, levantó la cabeza lentamente mostrándome solo sus ojos verdes que parecían distantes, viéndome con odio y desconfianza. Sus ojos no estaban coloreados de rojo, no tenía sed de sangre tampoco. Finalmente solo duró dos segundos con la cabeza levantada y volvió a su posición anterior. ¿Qué inculpaba a esta chica? ¿Acaso tan solo la habían encontrado en la escena del crimen por accidente? No encontraba nada que me hiciera sospechar de ella.

― Tu nombre. –le exigí con voz autoritaria.

― Kagurazaka Izumi. –respondió con voz suave sin levantar la cabeza, en un susurro frágil.

― Respóndeme –hablé haciendo mi voz más gruesa en busca de que me tuviera miedo y me dijera la verdad. – ¿Tú has matado a esos niños?

― Sí –levantó completamente la cabeza mostrándome su rostro de nuevo. –Yo los maté. –me aseguró con los labios blancos y la cara pálida. Era obvio que no había probado sangre en mucho tiempo.

― ¿Por qué admites un crimen que no cometiste? –repliqué, cada vez más interesado en ella.

― ¿Qué importa? Ustedes solo buscan a quien culpar, ¿no es así? Pues aquí me tienen, yo soy culpable, mátenme. –declaró con seguridad.

¿Qué significaba aquello? Esa chica era sumamente extraña. ¿Por qué se echaba la culpa? ¿Por qué quería morir?

― Lo siento, no puedo matarte por un crimen que no cometiste. –le dije. –Deberías verte la cara, se nota a leguas que no has probado ni una gota de sangre en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Eres patética.

Realmente se veía débil, sus ojos estaban cansados, sus párpados algo caídos, había unas prominentes ojeras púrpuras bajo sus orbes esmeralda y estaba delgada, famélica.

― Entonces siga buscando al culpable, pero asesíneme alegando que yo era la cómplice. –abandonó su mirada de odio cambiándola por una expresión suplicante. Quería que la matara a como diera lugar, aquello llamó mi atención. ¿Por qué esta vampira quería morir?

― No puedo matarte sin una razón. –exclamé con frialdad y me iba a levantar cuando ella, desde su lugar, tomó una mano mía entre las suyas, impidiéndome que me fuera. Su mano estaba fría pero se sentía suave, tersa, a diferencia de mis manos toscas y rasposas.

― Por favor –me suplicó fervientemente con sus ojos jade, teniendo que alzar la vista para verme. –Le daré una razón. Escuche mi historia y tendrá ahí una razón perfecta para asesinarme.

Fruncí el ceño, al parecer esto se estaba poniendo un tanto interesante. Ella era extraña así que decidí seguir con aquello hasta ver como se tornaba la situación. De todas formas, yo era de las personas que una vez que se despiertan en la noche ya no pueden volver a dormir, así que decidí quedarme, a fin que no tenía nada qué hacer.

― De acuerdo –musité sentándome de nuevo en mi sitio, soltándome de su agarre. –Te escucho.

Ella empezó a relatarme todo como si estuviera viendo la película de su pasado.

"_Me beso otra vez. Estábamos felices. Él lo era todo para mí y yo para él. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Mis padres también estaban contentos de que Luke y yo fuéramos novios, pues, Luke era un cazador de renombre en el occidente y yo también era una excelente cazadora._

_Vivíamos en Canadá al principio. Me habían promovido como compañera de Luke y estábamos contentos de trabajar juntos. _

_Una misión se nos presento, la primera que realizaríamos juntos. Él iba con su espada azul y yo con una pistola caza-vampiros de color negro. ¿Quién habría imaginado que esa sería nuestra última misión como fieles cazadores?_

_Yo tuve la culpa. El vampiro me atrapo utilizándome como rehén. Luke no lo pudo soportar, se distrajo intentando salvarme, así que no pudo ver a los dos vampiros que estaban tras él. Lo mordieron. Brazos, cuello, cara, pecho… la sangre emanaba del cuerpo de Luke. Grite, grite tan fuerte equivalente al dolor que sentía al ver esa desgarradora escena en donde a mi amado le era succionada su vida._

_De repente, Luke saco fuerzas y, de un espadazo corto las cabezas de los dos vampiros._

_El vampiro que me tenía apresada observo aquello y, lleno de rabia, atravesó mi corazón desde la espalda con su propia mano, con sus negras uñas filosas como si fueran frías cuchillas. Al principio no sentí dolor pero luego, cuando él saco su mano violentamente y me dejo caer al piso para huir, sentí un poco de dolor, solo un poco, estaba muriendo._

― _¡Izumi! –grito Luke acercándose a mí. No estaba muerto, no parecía estar muriendo. No, sus ojos, sus bellos ojos azules ahora eran rojos. Era un vampiro. Lo mire con tristeza. Todo había salido mal._

_Él parecía estar llorando, pero sus ojos secos no derramaban ninguna lágrima. Sufría al igual que yo._

― _Déjame salvarte. –suplicó._

_¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?_

_Ah… duele. Había encajado sus nuevos colmillos en la piel de mi cuello. Luke…_

_Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse. ¿Por qué se cerraban? ¿Por cansancio? ¿O por mi inminente muerte? _

_Mi corazón se destrozó a partir de ahí, es lo que recuerdo._

_Desperté en mi habitación. ¿Qué había pasado? Entonces, escuche el llanto de mama y la voz furiosa de mi padre, quien, con violencia, entro a mi recamara seguido por mi mama._

― _Izumi. –dijo mi padre y tan solo esa palabra y esa mirada bastaron para saber la humillación, la vergüenza, el odio que él sentía por su única hija. Podía verlo en sus ojos, lo que había ocurrido en la misión era imperdonable para él. _

― _Luke te ha mordido –dijo mamá acercándose a mí. –Pero yo sabía que si él te había mordido, mi querida, no serías más que algo menos que un Nivel E. Hemos tenido que pedir un gran favor a un sangre pura a cambio de algo. –hizo una pausa para recomponerse y después continuó. –Le hemos pedido a un sangre pura que te muerda._

_Mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión. ¿Qué habían hecho qué?_

― _Toma. –me entregó una copa de sangre. –Bébela, es del sangre pura, debes beberla para ser una vampira libre. –no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Me negué a aceptar la sangre. –Bébela, Izumi, ¡bébela! –mamá ya se hallaba demasiado preocupada por mí, así que, tome el contenido de la copa intentando no saborearla, pero más repulsión sentí al saber que aquel liquido carmín me había gustado. –Ahora eres una vampira libre, mi querida._

― _¿Qué paso con Luke? ¿Él…?_

_Padre no me dejo continuar y dijo: __―__ Se convirtió en un Nivel E, la asociación lo ha ejecutado esta misma tarde._

_Me llevé las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito de horror. Mis ojos estaban aterrados, mis manos temblaban._

― _Te hemos dado por desaparecida. –informó mi padre. –Así que nuestra obligación como padres humanos ha terminado hoy, te hemos salvado de convertirte en una vampira sin control, hasta nos hemos puesto en vergüenza de pedir un favor a un sangre pura por ti y ahora eres una vampira libre. Debes irte de la mansión Kagurazaka cuanto antes, Izumi._

_Mamá lloro cuando escucho a mi padre. Yo, no pude renegar, habían hecho mucho por mí y más. Sé que ya no puedo pertenecer nunca más al clan occidental de cazadores de vampiros Kagurazaka._

― _Gracias. –dije con la voz entrecortada. –Los amo. No haré que sufran más por mí, no volverán a verme nunca más, será como si nunca hubieran tenido una hija, por favor olvídenme. –supliqué solemnemente y, levantándome, me acerqué hacia las puertas abiertas de mi blanco balcón. _

_Salí afuera encontrándome con que era de noche y que la luna llena aparecía con todo su esplendor en el cielo nocturno, oscuro y frío, tan oscuro y tan frío como sería mi vida vampírica desde ese momento y para siempre._

―… me alejé lo más posible de mi hogar llegando así a Japón. –terminó, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes que parecían ver a través de mí, misteriosamente. –He vagado por un año, sola, robando sangre de hospitales. Soy demasiado cobarde como para quitarle la vida a alguien. –explicó con la mirada al suelo. – ¿Ahora lo entiende? No tengo una razón para vivir, no quiero vivir. ¿Me asesinará ahora?

Me quedé reflexionando sobre la vida de aquella chica ex cazadora. Había sufrido demasiado a su tierna edad, la cual calculé en al menos unos dieciocho. No, me negué, no podía tan solo matar a una cazadora aunque ahora fuese una vampira, no podía dejar caer a uno de los nuestros. La vida de ella, de una cazadora con clan, no podía terminar así.

La observé detenidamente por al menos un minuto, estudiándola, intentando ver en sus ojos un brillo, algo de determinación… y finalmente me decidí.

― No te asesinaré. –le dije y ella me miró, primero con incredulidad y luego con coraje. – Dejaré que te des una última oportunidad. Aquí, en la asociación de cazavampiros oriental tendrás otra oportunidad, a pesar de ser vampira, serás reivindicada como cazadora.

― ¡¿Habla enserio?! –preguntó viéndome con suma esperanza en sus ojos. – ¿Puedo ser cazadora aun siendo vampira? –parecía conmocionada, sin poder creer que aún tenía esperanza, era como si a una madre le dijeran que su hijo estaba muerto y que al siguiente día el hijo de repente apareciera frente a ella, era justo así como esa joven vampira me miraba.

― Claro, yo conozco a un cazador vampiro. –esperé a que ella dijera algo, pero se quedó callada y dubitativa, como pensando cosas internamente. –Bien. –Me levanté de la silla. – De ahora en adelante, estarás bajo mi tutela, Kagurazaka Izumi.

Lo tengo decidido. La salvaré como una vez salvé a Zero de sí mismo.

Esta chica tiene algo, no sé qué es, pero… me hace sentir que aquello que buscaba que pasara con desesperación y no sabía qué era… había pasado por fin.

* * *

**.o.**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer! te quiero!**

**Y si dejaste review, pues también gracias por leer y te amo con todo mi vampírico corazón!**


	2. Danzando en el peligro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**BLOODY LOVE**

**.**

**..**

**Capitulo 2: Danzando en el peligro**

― Andando –musité mientras abría la puerta de la sala de interrogación.

La chica de cabello negro se levanto de su silla y me siguió por los pasillos oscuros de la asociación, tan solo tenuemente iluminados por velas en las paredes. Al salir del lugar lúgubre, Izumi sintió curiosidad por saber a dónde nos dirigíamos exactamente, pero no se atrevió a preguntar hasta que subimos a mi auto.

― Vamos a mi departamento –contesté con naturalidad, sin embargo, ella se sintió un poco nerviosa, pude verlo en su cara. No sé qué me pasa con ella, siento como si la conociera tanto que soy capaz de ver todo lo que siente a través de su rostro.

Como sea, debo estar cansado para pensar en esas cursilerías.

Al llegar a mi viejo departamento, encuentro que todo sigue como lo deje, sí, un poco desordenado, pero aceptable.

― Hace mucho que no venía aquí –me justifiqué de inmediato.

― ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que es su casa? –preguntó ella adentrándose conmigo hacia la sala de sillones mullidos de color verde.

― Dormía en los cuartos individuales de la Asociación, pero no creo que sea prudente el que te muestre como cazadora tan rápidamente, supongo que primero debo prepararlos para la noticia, además, el consejo de cazadores puede tomar como un atrevimiento el que te quedes en la asociación.

― Oh, bueno, como usted diga –musitó sentándose en el sillón. Yo la imite, sentándome en el sillón frente al de ella. Wow, el sillón es tan mullido como lo recuerdo, tengo tanto sueño y este sillón parece tan cómodo.

― Debes recuperar tu fuerza. Creo que en la cocina hay pastillas para vampiros –dije levantándome y caminando hacia la cocina. Regrese con una cajita de pastillas y un vaso con agua para mi nueva inquilina.

― Toma –le entregué lo que había traído. Ella me agradeció con voz baja y se tomó dos pastillas con agua, terminando por pasarse la lengua por los labios, saboreando el líquido rojo.

― ¿Satisfecha?

― ¿Puedo acabarme todas las pastillas? –preguntó. Seguramente estaba hambrienta.

― Por supuesto, así no vas a morderme –sonreí ligeramente, bromeando un poco. Ella fue a la cocina por otro vaso de agua y regresó conmigo a la sala.

―Se ve cansado –me observó mientras terminaba su segundo vaso – ¿Por qué no duerme?

― ¿Por qué quieres que duerma? –la miré con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa torcida, burlona.

― No lo morderé si es lo que piensa –me aseguró –Duerma, cuando despierte podrá ver su cuello limpio.

― ¿Qué tal si, mientras estoy dormido, el olor de mi sangre te atrae y me asesinas?

― Tendrá que confiar en mí –sonrió tranquilamente de medio lado, mirándome fijamente de una forma que se me antojo misteriosa.

Me recosté en el sillón sin perderla de vista. La estudié. Su cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros y era liso y brillante. Su piel resplandecía aún más con la luz de la luna adentrándose por mi ventana. Sus labios se ven tan hinchados y rosas… sus ojos… me miran… ella…

Cuando mi conciencia cayó en la cuenta de que me había dormido, desperté rápidamente, sobresaltado, tocando mi cuello con mi mano. Izumi seguía sentada en el sillón, en la misma posición en la que se había quedado ayer, solo que leyendo un libro que tenía entre sus manos.

― Despertó muy asustado –observó Izumi dejando de un lado el libro.

― Ah… si, ¿Qué esperabas? –exclamé aún adormilado.

― Me he dado cuenta de que no me ha dicho su nombre –observó ella mientras yo me estiraba en el sillón y me levantaba.

― Pues no lo has preguntado –respondí caminando hacia la cocina y ella me siguió como si fuera un ratoncillo.

― ¿Cómo se llama? –me preguntó con su voz suave.

Observé el refrigerador; vacío, la alacena; vacía. Diablos. Es lo que tiene no quedarse en casa en muchos meses. No había nada comestible.

― Yagari Toga –le contesté saliendo de la cocina rumbo a la sala, donde me volví a sentar en el sillón y cogí el teléfono cercano.

― Yagari Toga, ¿y cómo debo llamarlo? ¿Yagari-san? ¿Toga-san?

― Como tú quieras –le contesté marcando en el teléfono – Sí, buenos días, tráigame una pizza de peperoni a los departamentos White al número 14, gracias.

― ¿Pizza como desayuno? –me miró con una ceja alzada.

― Escucha, mientras se es soltero, hombre y cazador de vampiros, lo típico son las pizzas y las sopas instantáneas –expliqué.

― Deme dinero y le surtiré la despensa, le haré de comer cosas saludables –me ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa pulcra. Vaya, era la primera vez que la había visto sonreír de una manera tan sincera.

― Sí… -asentí con la cabeza, viendo mí alrededor –Sería bueno. Supongo que también hacen falta muebles y un poco de limpieza – Me levanté sacando mi billetera del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros, sacando algunos billetes –Toma, hay una tienda a dos cuadras de aquí, la encontraras fácilmente, tiene un anuncio enorme –Ella tomo los billetes con cuidado de no tocarme –. Mientras yo… limpiare un poco –me puse las manos en la cintura. Ella musito un leve "ok" y se marcho.

Enseguida, busqué la aspiradora y empecé a limpiar el piso, los sillones y todo lo que tuviera polvo.

De repente, caí en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo raro. No lo digo por limpiar la casa, eso lo hace toda la gente, sino la cosa rara era que yo mismo; Yagari Toga, estuviese aquí en mi casa limpiándola con gran esmero cual si fuera una hogareña ama de casa. Me sentí estúpido realmente, pero no quise dejar de hacerlo por que, después de todo, este departamento ahora será habitado por esa chica y repentinamente ya no se siente tan frío.

Ella llegó después de un rato con una bolsa enorme del supermercado llena de comida. Le dio una mirada al departamento, un poco mas limpio, y después siguió su camino hacia la cocina para depositar las cosas. Rápidamente escuché el sonar de los trastos y eche una mirada discreta a la cocina. La chica estaba juntando todos los platos, vasos y vasijas en el lavadero, seguramente para lavarlos. Enseguida, ella me dirigió la mirada, notando que yo la estaba observando y, como si hubiera cometido un crimen, me aleje con rapidez de la cocina.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Me sentí estúpido por segunda vez en el día.

Después de un rato más, estaba guardando mis utensilios para la limpieza del hogar cuando, al voltearme, Izumi estaba tras de mí. Me sobresalté enseguida, no esperaba verle ahí con su cara de por sí seria.

— La comida esta lista –me anunció y enseguida dio media vuelta para irse.

Esa chica huye del contacto humano. No… huye de los lazos que puede formar con las personas. Probablemente es su escudo para no sufrir como antes, cuando perdió a su novio y a sus padres que le dieron la espalda.

Al sentarme a la mesa observé que ella no se había servido nada, pero que de igual manera tenía la intención de acompañarme a comer. Observé que había preparado Sushi con algo de arroz blanco y un poco de Udon.

— Gracias por cuidarme –dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara.

La vi fijamente sin poder quitar mis ojos de su hipnotizante bello rostro de porcelana. Finalmente, ella me observó, pude ver sus ojos verdes concentrados en mí.

Unos toquidos insistentes llegaron a la puerta de mi departamento, interrumpiéndonos.

—Yo voy –se levantó Izumi rápidamente y atendió.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –oí una voz masculina a lo lejos. Escuché claramente cuando Zero desenfundó su arma y enseguida me levanté de mi silla, apareciendo detrás de Izumi en el momento justo para aventar el arma de Zero de un manotazo y que el disparo diera al techo.

Zero se mostró confundido entonces. Seguramente tendría que explicarle todo y pedirle que guardara el secreto.

― ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Yagari-sensei? –me exigió en un susurro violento y turbio.

— Zero, ¿Por qué no entras en son de paz? –le invité.

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza a Izumi, pero igualmente entro a la sala. Se llevó una gran impresión al ver el departamento tan limpio. Pude notarlo cuando casi se cayó del susto.

Definitivamente yo estaba mal de la cabeza. Justo ahora tenía a dos vampiros en mi departamento, me superaban en numero, si lo quisiesen y tuvieran suerte, me ganarían y tomarían mi sangre… pero eso no sucederá. Al menos eso es lo que puedo predecir de Zero, mas no de Izumi y eso me encanta porque lo vuelve interesante, misterioso y excitante.

* * *

**¡Hola! No he muerto... aún. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero pueda ser de su agrado. Por ahora Yagari e Izumi están en "stand by" en cuanto a misiones, pero ya verán en los próximos capítulos ;)**

**Ladyone: Gracias por tu review! X3 Y lamento la enorme espera, no vuelve a pasar!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Calma roja relativa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de VK le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino.**

**Me he tardado horrores en actualizar, pero es que me he perdido en el camino de la vida XD**

**Con amor contestaré el review que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado:**

**Lara Nikkita Croft: ¡Hola, Lara! ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic de Yagari, y también por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review que la verdad me anima bastante a seguir con la historia. Espero que el capítulo pueda ser de tu agrado. ****¡Cuídate mucho! c:**

**Ahora sí, ¡Al fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BLOODY LOVE**

**Por Lu Kyoraku**

**Capítulo 3: Calma roja relativa**

* * *

Zero estaba notablemente incómodo, su cara lo decía todo. Ese chico era como un libro abierto de emociones para mí. Cuando Izumi regresó con un juego de té sobre una charola, le pasó una taza a Zero, quien la rechazó de inmediato, una para mí, la cual acepte, y otra para ella.

―¿Y bien? –nos miró Zero con una ceja enarcada, presionándonos.

―Mi nombre es Kagurazaka Izumi…

―No te pregunté –la interrumpió con desdén.

―Zero –lo llame –Esta chica no es tan diferente a ti. También es cazadora, su clan está en el occidente. Fue mordida por un vampiro…

―Se convertirá en un Nivel E –bramó Zero de inmediato –No puede dejarla vivir más.

―Intenta calmarte, ¿quieres? –lo detuve –No me creas tan idiota. Ella y un sangre pura compartieron su sangre, Izumi es una vampira libre, como tú.

―¿Qué sangre pura? –preguntó Zero sin dejar su expresión de inconformidad.

―Izumi –voltee a verla, pues no sabía qué responder a esa pregunta, ella no me había dado tantos detalles la vez del interrogatorio.

―Yo no lo sé –ella se encogió de hombros –Mis padres nunca me lo dijeron.

―Genial –dijo Zero con sumo sarcasmo.

―Yo me haré cargo de ella –afirmé –No debes preocuparte. No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿o sí?

― ¿Acaso tengo cara de chismoso? –me miró con reproche. Yo solo negué levemente con la cabeza –Bien –musitó, levantándose del sillón –Espero que te diviertas con tu chica vampira.

Al ver que se iba, Izumi amablemente hizo el intento de acompañarlo a la puerta y Zero solo la empujó para que cayera de nuevo al sillón donde estaba sentada, retirándose él mismo dando grandes zancadas y azotando la puerta al salir. Enseguida, solté un suspiro de cansancio.

―Creo que no le agrado –murmuró Izumi en tono medio apagado.

―N-no es eso –me apresuré a decir –Es solo que Zero es muy celoso –justifiqué con algo de nerviosismo, intentando que la chica no se quebrara más de lo que ya se veía.

La noche por fin había llegado después de aquel día tan atareado. Afortunadamente no me habían requerido en la asociación ese día y no tenía nada que hacer allá. Izumi y mi departamento habían ocupado todo mi día. Cuando terminé de cenar; Izumi había cocinado nuevamente para mí, me senté en el sillón y encendí el televisor quedándome entretenido en un programa, o al menos fingiendo eso, pensando en dónde dormiría esa noche, si en los cuartos personales que me ofrecía la asociación como de costumbre, o en mi departamento.

―Ya es tarde –repuso Izumi capturando mi atención – ¿No debería volver a la asociación?

―¿Estas corriéndome de mi propio departamento? –pregunté con una ceja alzada y expresión seria.

―¡No! –respondió ella de inmediato, abochornada –Es que, como usted dijo que allá dormía por lo regular…

―Era broma –musité con una media sonrisa y me levanté –Claro que me iré, solo un loco dormiría bajo el mismo techo que un vampiro.

―Usted durmió ayer aquí –remarcó inteligentemente. No supe qué contestar, me dejó con la boca bien callada, así que añadió: ―Descuide, solo bromeaba –sonrió maliciosamente.

―Jaque mate, chica vampira –me acerqué a ella, alborotándole los cabellos cariñosamente para después atravesar la sala y llegar hasta el pequeño recibidor –Mañana temprano vendré a verte –le dije antes de irme.

―Entendido, Yagari-san –me gritó obedientemente antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Abandoné el edificio con la preocupación latente de si ella estaría bien al día siguiente, si seguiría en el departamento sin ningún cadáver humano con el cual sorprenderme, si la encontraría dócil como hasta ahora había sido.

Caminando por las calles oscuras de la ciudad y las aceras frías, me sentí sumamente incómodo y culpable por haberla dejado sola, ella era mi responsabilidad después de todo, pero era cierto que también tenía responsabilidades en la asociación, no podía permitirme descuidar mi adorado trabajo.

Al llegar me encontré con Kaito en la entrada, el chico me recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió a mi lado.

―Eh, Yagari-sensei, no lo vi en la asociación desde ayer, ¿se encuentra bien? –me preguntó.

―Excelente –respondí y al instante me di un buen golpe mental.

―¿Excelente? –Kaito me miró sorprendido pero luego se encogió de hombros en señal de que le daba igual – Tal vez deba descansar un rato, tengo entendido que le han asignado una misión para mañana, en Saitama.

―¿Saitama? –repliqué.

―¿Algún problema, Yagari-sensei? –me miró de reojo, confundido.

―Ehm, no, ninguno –respondí –Siendo así, creo que me iré a descansar.

―Sí, creo que yo también. Buenas noches –se despidió Kaito.

―Igualmente –respondí metiéndome al cuarto donde usualmente dormía, solo para permanecer ahí algunos dos minutos y después salir a por el informe del caso. Debía regresar a mi departamento para avisarle a Izumi sobre el viaje a Saitama, porque era más que obvio que ella debía venir conmigo, no podía dejarla sola con su instinto vampírico peligrando.

Al salir, pude ver que venían llegando Zero y la chica de Kuran a la asociación pero seguí caminando despreocupadamente pasándolos de largo. Así es, últimamente, ahora que Kaname Kuran estaba desaparecido, Yuki andaba muy junta con Zero y el muy idiota se lo permitía, aún después de que ella le había abandonado por un largo tiempo y se había ido con otro tipo.

Ahora me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi departamento, saqué la llave y enseguida abrí encontrándome con una profunda oscuridad.

― Hey, Izumi –la llamé al no verla por allí. Una ráfaga de viento me pegó en la cara y pronto descubrí que el balcón estaba abierto y las cortinas blancas hondeaban lentamente, movidas por el viento. Me acerqué al balcón, preguntándome si ella habría escapado a la primera oportunidad.

―Dígame –habló una voz fría atrás de mí, causando que me sobresaltara enseguida y apuntara mi arma de cazador hacia lo que fuera que estuvo a punto de causarme un infarto al corazón, pero solo era Izumi.

―¡Dios! no vuelvas a hablarme por detrás, casi me mataste del susto –la regañé poniendo mi mano en el pecho, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón.

―Gomenasai, Yagari-san –se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia.

―Vale, vale, si queremos que esto funcione no debes tratarme con tanta formalidad, mujer –repuse inmediatamente, pasando de ella y caminando hasta la sala para sentarme –Vamos a salir de viaje –ella levantó las cejas, sorprendida. Fue a sentarse a un lado mío después –Tengo un trabajo en Saitama, así que tú vendrás conmigo. Será como un entrenamiento para desoxidarte, ¿entiendes?

―Entiendo –asintió fervientemente. Su expresión apagada cambio de repente a una llena de emoción. Podía ver en sus ojos lo ansiosa que se había puesto. Por un momento pude visualizar que su mirada se volvía fuerte, firme, decidida, que ya no era la chica rota que encontré, que por un momento ella se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse a sí misma.

―Bien, vendré por ti mañana.

―De acuerdo. –me sonrió amablemente y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto. Ella me parecía como una chica que había estado en estado vegetativo por mucho tiempo y que apenas ayer había regresado en sí por lo que sus emociones eran las de una niña pequeña que se le podía contentar con un caramelo. Izumi era frágil y delicada en aquellos momentos, sentía que cualquier otro dolor que se le presentara le haría tomar la decisión de quitarse la vida.

Elevé mi mano hacia su rostro y le acaricie la mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos contemplándola lentamente y sin prisa, viendo la cara de adolescente que se cargaba, la confusión que había llenado su rostro en ese momento ante mi contacto, el lunarcillo pequeño que tenía debajo del ojo derecho, sus labios… ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

―Izumi, creo que pasaré la noche aquí. –le informe sin despegar mis dedos de su mejilla.

― En ese caso, le prepararé su cama… -se levantó rápidamente para cumplir una orden que ella misma se dio, pero antes la detuve tomando su muñeca, ella me vio aún más confundida.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunte, extrañado –No te he dado ninguna orden y si así fuera, no tienes que obedecerme. No eres ninguna criada, Izumi –le informé claramente.

―Pero… Yagari-san, usted me salvo y me cuida, si no le atiendo, entonces, ¿Cómo voy a pagarle todo lo que está haciendo por mí?

―Solo no defraudes la confianza que he puesto en ti –me levanté para quedar frente a ella y solté su muñeca –Sé una buena chica, Izumi, no hagas daño a nadie y sé una gran cazadora de nuevo. Si haces eso, estaremos a mano. Y no me hables de usted.

―Suena injusto para us… para ti –replicó suavemente –Esas cosas que quieres que haga, las haré aun si no me lo pidieras.

―Izumi, no has tenido sed de sangre porque no has probado la sangre "fresca". Pero si algún día la llegas a oler, créeme, no lo soportaras. Necesitas prepararte para eso. Créeme, con ser una buena chica ya me ayudas bastante–musité recostándome en mi muy mullido sillón grande –Cuando terminemos el caso de Saitama, nos tomaremos unas horas para entrenar –cerré los ojos después. Estaba muy cansado y debía estar bien repuesto para mañana porque, además de encargarme del caso, tendría que cuidar de Izumi. De repente, sentí que algo suave cubría mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y vi que era Izumi poniéndome una frazada.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos, observé un obento en la mesa de centro que tenía un papelito arriba que decía: _para Yagari-sensei_. Diablos, esa chica tan atenta como siempre. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto. Luego, veo que Izumi sale de la cocina con un vaso de agua y se sienta en el sillón que esta frente al que estoy.

―Zero-san ha venido muy temprano –me informó.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué quería el celoso? –pregunté mientras degustaba mi almuerzo.

―Vino a dejar una maleta pequeña, dijo que ayer olvidaste tu ropa para el viaje.

―De acuerdo, gracias Izumi… ¡Diablos! –abrí grandes los ojos al recordarlo. –Tú no tienes ropa, ¿cierto?

―Zero-san ha traído ropa para mí también, me la ha prestado su amiga Sayori –respondió mecánicamente, como si fuera un robot programado.

―Vaya, que previsor resulto ser Kiryusito-chan –me encogí de hombros y continué comiendo.

Al terminar mi almuerzo sustancioso, salimos del edificio de los departamentos donde afuera estaba el auto negro de la asociación. Subí las maletas de nosotros a la parte de atrás y posteriormente, me coloqué tras el volante e Izumi en un lado mío. Arranqué el auto y, andando, miré de reojo a Izumi que veía por la ventanilla, entretenida. Sin saber por qué, sonreí al verla tan abstraída viendo a los humanos hacer sus cosas mundanas. Supongo que recordaba su humanidad con tranquilidad, pues la expresión de abatimiento no apareció en su rostro.

A media hora salimos de la ciudad mientras transitábamos por una carretera solitaria con un bosque húmedo que la rodeaba. Al parecer la naturaleza no le llamó la atención a la chica vampira porque se enderezo a ver hacia el frente.

―¿Cuántos años tienes, Yagari-san? –me preguntó de repente, tomándome desprevenido.

―¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues… treinta. ¿Y tú?

―Veintidós –sonrió.

―¿Segura? Pareces más joven.

― Sí, se lo juro, no miento –me aseguró sinceramente – ¿Cuántos años tiene Zero-san?

―Pues… si mis cálculos no me fallan, ahorita debe tener unos veinte, creo –respondí – ¿Interesada en él?

―¿Por qué habría de interesarme en alguien que me odia?

―Él no te odia.

―¿No? ¿Entonces por qué cuando llego en la mañana casi me aventó las maletas en la cara?

―¿Él hizo eso? –pregunte sorprendido –Deja que lo vea, me va a escuchar.

―Descuida, Yagari-san –sonrió de medio lado –No pasa nada.

De repente, Izumi volteó hacia atrás viendo fijamente por la ventana trasera.

―¿Qué? ¿Has visto alguna cosa? –pregunté disminuyendo la velocidad.

―Me pareció escuchar algo –dijo –Creo que era un vampiro por que se movía muy elegante y rápido.

Enseguida aparqué el coche a un lado del camino, apagué el motor y tomé mi arma de cazador.

―Espérame aquí –le ordené a Izumi. Salí enseguida con el arma preparada para lo que fuera, caminando sigilosamente, viendo para todos lados cuando, de pronto, oí un portazo. Izumi había bajado del auto y se dirigía a mí, despreocupada – ¿No te dije que te quedaras en el auto?

―Pero también me dijiste que no siempre tenía que obedecer tus órdenes.

―Pequeña tramposa –la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Como sea, el vampiro se ha alejado, ya no está por aquí –me avisó para después darse vuelta y caminar hacia el auto.

Fruncí el ceño, guardando el arma en la funda, cuando observé a un hombre que se escondía entre unos árboles. Miré aquello con atención e hice el intento de acercarme, grave error, enseguida me disparó y la bala me dio en el brazo, rápidamente Izumi giró su vista hacia mí.

―¡Lárguense de aquí, malditos vampiros! –gritó el hombre saliendo de su escondite.

―Calma, somos de la asociación de cazadores –grité al hombre con voz firme. Volteé a ver a Izumi, la tranquilidad había abandonado su rostro, estaba furiosa, en cólera, mirando al hombre que me había disparado con odio –Izumi, no –le ordené. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya había tomado impulso para correr hacia el hombre temeroso que apuntaba con su arma a Izumi con su mano temblorosa – ¡Izumi, no! –grité en mi último intento por detenerla.

* * *

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Con amor para ustedes fans de Yagari c: Opiniones, críticas, gritos fangirls para Yagari-sensei las pueden dejar en un review, pero con el debido respeto.**

**Es todo. Cuídense mucho c:**

***Se pone de pie y hace una reverencia***

**¡Lu Kyoraku off!**


	4. Carmín

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Matsuri Hino. Lo demás es de mi parte.**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les pueda gustar.**

**.**

**Con sumo amor contesto mi review antes de empezar:**

**Lara Nikkita Croft: ¡Hola, Lara! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un lindo comentario. Me da gusto ver que el capítulo anterior fue de tu agrado, espero que éste también te pueda gustar, aunque sea un poquito. A punto estás de descubrir la pregunta que me hacías en tu review sobre Izumi. Y sobre que no te agrada Yuki… ¡Vengan esos cinco! Porque a mí tampoco me agradó su personaje con eso de que a veces estaba con Zero y otras con Kaname. ¡Cuídate mucho!**

**.**

**Ahora sí, ¡al fic! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BLOODY LOVE**

**Por Lu Kyoraku**

**Capítulo 4: Carmín**

* * *

**I**zumi se detuvo abruptamente a unos escasos centímetros del hombre. Corrí hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude y al llegar, pude ver cómo Izumi miraba al hombre con toda su furia contenida y por primera vez le vi los ojos profundamente rojos de ira. Ella temblaba ligeramente, sus músculos y sus facciones estaban contraídos, toda ella estaba tan llena de fuerza para atacar que apenas podía controlarse.

―Hey, basta –ordené con firmeza y le tomé del brazo, intentando que retrocediera, pero ella no se movió – ¡He dicho que basta, sube al maldito auto! –grité con voz autoritaria. Ella miró al hombre por unos segundos más y apartó su vista de él, viéndome luego.

Yo traía la mano buena haciendo presión en mi brazo herido que estaba ensangrentado mientras el pequeño río rojo bajaba por todo mi brazo y escurría, capturando toda la atención de Izumi, haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran más rojos, si es que eso era posible.

De repente escuché un ruido sordo. El hombre que hasta hace unos instantes estaba frente a nosotros, se había desmayado ahí mismo. De haber estado en otra situación, me habría reído, pero justo en ese momento Izumi se había relamido los labios de una manera que encontré sumamente seductora, hipnotizada por la sangre que emanaba de mi brazo.

―Intenta calmarte, ¿quieres? –le hablé con la voz más tranquila que pude –A esto me refería cuando hablaba de sangre "fresca" –recordé con pesimismo –Izumi, por favor, no quieres hacerme daño… -ella me interrumpió cuando, con una fuerza que no sabía de ella, me tiró al suelo y se colocó encima de mí, a horcajadas. Esta situación no me molestaría ni un poco de no ser porque ella estaba a punto de succionarme la vida –Izumi, no hagas esto. Dijiste que querías ser diferente, que no ibas a dañar a nadie… -ella acercó su boca a mi brazo herido y sacó la lengua. Intenté sacar mi arma de la funda pero ella fue más rápida y me detuvo el brazo contra el suelo, al igual que mi brazo herido.

Izumi cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces vi que un poco de su cordura intentaba regresar a ella, así que volví a hablarle.

― Hey, Izumi… ¡Kagurazaka Izumi… ya basta! Soy yo, Yagari. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo.

Podía fácilmente controlar a esta chica, si hacía un poco más de fuerza podría escapar de su trampa pero no quise hacerlo, arriesgándome a conocer el nivel de control que podría ejercer sobre sí misma y al parecer, no me había equivocado.

Izumi lanzó un bramido violento y sombrío, la fuerza de su agarre disminuyó y de repente, su mirada salvaje se halló desorientada, confundida y sumamente asustada. Se alejó de mí rápidamente, retrocediendo hasta caerse, mirándome con horror.

―Oh no –susurró con voz nerviosa –Demonios, ¿yo he hecho eso? –se llevó las manos a la boca.

―Calma, Izumi, tú no has hecho nada – explique, levantándome –El hombre me ha disparado en el brazo y luego él se ha desmayado. Estás aguantando muy bien la sed de sangre.

―Es demasiado difícil –confesó respirando entrecortadamente – Necesito alejarme o…

―¿Qué? –solté con violencia –Claro que no, ahora más que nunca tienes que estar a un lado mío para poderte vigilar. Ven, ayúdame a poner a este hombre en la orilla.

La chica vampiro me obedeció enseguida, tapándose la nariz cuando paso por un lado mío. Arrastro al hombre agarrándolo de las manos.

―Vámonos –caminé hacia el auto.

―¿Lo vamos a dejar ahí sin más? –preguntó preocupada.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Adoptarlo? –inquirí con sarcasmo. Entré al auto e Izumi también –De verdad creí que ibas a matarlo.

―Quería destrozarlo –confesó sin pena – Él te hirió, Yagari-san. –se quejó.

―Izumi, así es mi trabajo, a veces salgo herido y no por eso vas a ir a matar al que me rasguñe. No vuelvas a interferir de esa manera –la regañaba mientras intentaba encender el auto con el brazo herido –Hay que buscar alguna clínica por aquí, no traigo ni una maldita venda.

―Yo tengo una en mi maleta –se acordó Izumi y se levantó, poniendo las rodillas en el asiento para estirarse mejor y alcanzar su maleta, abrirla, y volver con un rollo de gasa. Se acercó a mí con la gasa preparada. Yo me quite la cazadora que traía, dejándome la camiseta blanca de manga corta. Cuando el brazo estuvo al descubierto, Izumi empezó a vendarlo firmemente para evitar que saliera más sangre.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué trajiste vendas? –inquirí tranquilamente mientras ella estaba por terminar – ¿Acaso eres demasiado previsora?

―No la he cargado yo, venía en la maleta, seguramente fue Zero-san*****.

―La atención de ese chico empieza a darme miedo –confesé. Ella rió levemente de una forma delicada y suave.

―Hay que ir al pueblo más cercano para pedir un kit de emergencias –musitó al terminar de vendarme.

―¿Acaso eres enfermera? –pregunté encendiendo el auto.

―No pero siendo cazadora no está de más saber un poco sobre primeros auxilios, ¿no cree?

No pudimos llegar directamente a Saitama, tuvimos que detenernos en un pequeño poblado llamado Yaki* que estaba de camino porque la herida de bala me estaba doliendo demasiado, además, debía desinfectarla cuanto antes.

Nada más llegamos al pueblo solitario con calles sin pavimento y casas de madera, estacioné el auto a un lado del camino terroso. Al bajar, los pocos habitantes que había afuera se metieron rápidamente dentro de sus casas, temerosos de ver a alguien nuevo en el pueblo.

―Quédate en el auto –le dije a Izumi por fuera de la ventanilla de ella –Y esta vez no me importa lo que te haya dicho antes, solo quédate en el auto.

Ella refunfuñó pero finalmente me dio su palabra. Fui a tocar la puerta de una de las tantas casas de madera que había.

―¿Qué quiere? –me dijo la voz de una mujer sin abrir la puerta. Me pregunto por qué desconfiaran tanto.

―Disculpe, solo busco algún doctor por aquí. Estoy herido.

―No hay doctor aquí –se tardó en contestar –Pero, hay un enfermero _nuevo_ casi al salir del pueblo.

―De acuerdo, gracias –musité regresando rápidamente al auto para echarlo a andar y conducir hacia el final del pueblecillo lóbrego.

Cuando el enfermero terminó de sacar la bala y vendarme la herida no pudo evitar preguntármelo.

―¿Y cómo se ha hecho esto, señor? –él empezó a recoger todo lo que había necesitado.

―Un idiota me confundió con otro hombre –exclamé poniéndome la cazadora café.

―Con un vampiro, ¿eh? Vaya que tiene pinta de uno –sonrió el joven.

―¿Vampiro? –inquirí con cautela.

―Bueno, eso creo –se encogió de hombros – El pueblo está aterrorizado. Cerca de aquí, en Saitama, han desaparecido muchas chicas, fueron encontradas sin una absoluta gota de sangre, claro, con dos picaduras en sus cuellos, de bichos, según los idiotas de la policía. Pero, ¿sabe? Creo que quien sea que esté haciendo eso, ya está aquí en el pueblo de Yaki.

―¿Ah, sí? –alcé una ceja.

―Ya desaparecieron dos chicas ayer, una ya fue encontrada, usted sabrá cómo. Deberían tener cuidado usted y su novia –me recomendó.

―Ella no es mi… da igual, gracias –exclamé dándole un poco de dinero al joven por haberme atendido. Al meterme al auto encontré a Izumi con una cara de total aburrimiento –Listo.

Ella, sin moverse, giró los ojos para verme y luego volvió su vista al frente.

―Lamento haberte atacado, Yagari-san –se disculpó, removiéndose incómoda. Al parecer las disculpas no eran lo suyo.

―De veras que no te entiendo –le dije aún sin encender el auto –Me hablas de tú pero me llamas "Yagari-san".

―¿Quiere que lo vuelva a llamar de usted? –me ofreció.

―No realmente –negué ligeramente con la cabeza –El chico enfermero dice que lo que fuera que atacaba a las chicas de Saitama, ha llegado a Yaki.

―Oh, eso explica al hombre trastornado que te disparó. Pero, ¿Por qué habría de interesarse en un pueblucho? –se preguntó pensativamente.

―Ah, ya sé –exclamé – Dame eso –le quité los expedientes de las chicas muertas y revisé las fotografías una por una – Puede que el tipo tenga predilección por alguna chica. Veamos, todas fueron atacadas entre las doce y tres de la madrugada… -revisaba.

―¿Qué tipo de chicas andan fuera de su casa a esas horas?

―El tipo de chicas que tú no eres –le advertí – Wow, no había notado esto –observé de nueva cuenta todas las fotografías – Los ojos de las chicas son verdes. Puede que sea un requisito. Tal vez se acabaron las chicas de ojos verdes en Saitama.

―Y suerte que yo tengo los ojos verdes –sonrió para sí misma.

―No vas a ser el señuelo –remarqué enseguida.

―¿Por qué no? Soy una cazadora, dijiste que este sería como un entrenamiento. Yagari-san, créeme, si no fuera capaz de llevar con éxito el trabajo, no me ofrecería –me miró de manera suplicante luego –Por favor, permítame hacer esto, quisiera poder sentirme yo misma, aunque sea un poco.

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda fueron mi perdición.

Y ahí estábamos los dos a la mitad de la noche. Ella sentada en la banca de la parada del autobús que iluminaba tenuemente una farola vieja y yo escondido entre la oscuridad del bosque cercano con mi arma de cazador preparada. Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que llegamos y el frío de la noche empezó a sentirse de repente. Quise encender un cigarrillo pero eso me desconcentraría un momento y no podía permitir eso dado que mi protegida estaba de señuelo a lo lejos.

Entonces, observé como un hombre joven de cabello corto llegaba hasta posarse frente a ella, obstruyéndome la vista para que Izumi me diera la señal que me confirmara que era él cuando sentí un cañón de pistola en mi cabeza.

―Baje su arma, sir –habló una voz que se me hizo conocida. Bajé el arma sin soltarla, volteando lentamente para ver de quién se trataba. Era el chico enfermero quien me apuntaba.

―¿Tú? –lo vi con los ojos entrecerrados. Si él era el vampiro, ¿Cómo fue que ni Izumi ni yo lo detectamos antes? No, no podía ser él, el tipo era de lo más normal. Piel tostada, ojos cafés y ninguna extraña palidez u ojera en su rostro, ningún indicio de peligro habitaba en él –Tú no eres un vampiro.

―¿Y quién dijo que lo era? Ahora, tire su arma y…

Enseguida, de un manotazo fuerte hice que tirara su arma al suelo y posteriormente le di un buen derechazo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer para atrás totalmente noqueado.

―No eres rival, hijo –exclamé sobándome el brazo lastimado con el que le había golpeado. Cuando volví a la posición donde estaba, busqué a Izumi en su sitio, pero ni ella ni el tipo estaban ahí –Mierda.

Corrí rápidamente hacia la banca y miré para ambos lados del camino pero no vi a nadie. Todo parecía ser tragado por la oscuridad, sin embargo, conservé la calma y mi actitud fría, eso me ayudaría a solucionar este problema. Seguramente el hombre que había estado con Izumi fuera el verdadero vampiro y por alguna razón el enfermero lo estaba ayudando. Hey… el enfermero.

―¡Ah! –gritó asustado cuando le eché en cara el agua de la botella que llevaba en el auto. Tenía al enfermero amarrado de pies a cabeza dentro del bosque.

―Ahora vas a decirme a donde se fue tu amiguito y, te pregunto, ¿quieres responderme por las buenas o por las malas?

―¡Vete al infierno!

―Ah –suspiré cansado – ¿Por qué todos siempre escogen por las malas? –me pregunté a mi mismo para después darle una patada en la costilla izquierda al muchacho y éste profirió un grito de dolor –No me obligues, chico.

―¿Aún no te vas al infierno, idiota? –me respondió adolorido.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a patear donde mismo unas… seis veces.

―De acuerdo… te lo d-diré –exclamó con dificultad –Fueron a… Disneylandia.

―Oh, vamos –puse los ojos en blanco –No tengo humor para este tipo de bromas –me quejé – ¿Sabes qué? Quise ser bueno contigo, porque eres humano y eso, pero… ya qué –saqué la navaja de mi bolsillo y me acuclillé a un lado de él – ¿Sabes? Las personas empiezan a cooperar cuando les cortas los dedos –le decía mientras hundía levemente el filo de mi navaja en su dedo pequeño de la mano.

―N-no, esp-espera… no iras a cortarlo, ¿o sí? –musitó asustado y nervioso. Yo solo hundí un poco más el filo de mi navaja hasta adentrarla a la mitad de su dedo, la sangre emano rápidamente y él gritó –No, espera, ¡no! ¡no! ¡Voy a decirte! ¡Voy a decirte todo! –lloró.

―Ehh… está bien, enfermero –retiré el filo de la navaja de su dedo – Dime dónde están.

―Seguramente en la cabaña que tiene al centro del bosque, siempre lleva a las chicas ahí, luego las devuelve muertas a donde las encontró –habló rápidamente.

―Bueno, entonces daremos un paseo.

Subí al enfermero al auto, con prisa y misericordia corté un poco de la camisa que llevaba él y se la enrollé alrededor del dedo. Luego conduje a toda marcha entre el oscuro bosque mientras el enfermero me guiaba. No tarde mucho en vislumbrar a lo lejos las luces de una cabaña que estaba en un claro del bosque. Detuve el auto enseguida, no queriéndome acercar mucho y bajé inmediatamente con mi arma lista para matar.

Corrí entre los helechos y la tierra húmeda hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña para que no me vieran. No había más que una estúpida ventanilla pequeña pintada de negro para que no se viera nada del interior. Maldije por lo bajo. Bueno, tampoco podía salirme todo a mi antojo y comodidad. Entonces, percibí unos quejidos al otro lado de la puerta así que puse atención, aguzé el oído y… ¡era Izumi!

Bueno, no hay más. Caminé presuroso y alerta hacia la parte frontal de la cabaña y de una patada policiaca derribé la puerta, apuntando a todos lados y enseguida lo vi. Era un hombre mayor, pálido, con ojeras remarcadas y los ojos rojos, mirándome ferozmente por haber interrumpido, seguramente, su cena.

El hombre hizo el intento de abalanzarse sobre mí pero yo fui más rápido y le metí una bala de plata justo en medio de su asquerosa y arrugada frente. El disparo resonó en el cuarto y el vampiro cayó muerto por fin.

―¡Izumi! –la llamé.

―¡Estoy aquí! –su grito provino de la última puerta del pasillo, camine hacia allá y abrí la puerta que daba a una habitación iluminada. Izumi efectivamente estaba ahí, en el piso, atrapada, sus manos extendidas a los lados, tenía varios clavos gruesos enterrados en cada una de sus palmas que la retenían contra el piso de madera.

―¿Estás bien? –a paso veloz llegué donde ella.

―Tengo las manos clavadas, creo que la pregunta es más que obvia –me respondió con sumo sarcasmo, visiblemente irritada por mi pregunta.

Miré por toda la habitación en busca de algo para liberarla y vi unas pinzas de cortar alambre sobre una mesa… llena de sangre.

―¿Te ha torturado? –pregunté mientras empezaba a cortar los clavos al ras de la mano de Izumi.

―Creo que la tortura está más que implícita –gruñó aguantándose el dolor.

―Lo decía por la sangre que hay en la mesa –respondí más específicamente.

―No, ahí se cenaba a las chicas, creo –me informó volteando al otro lado para no ver cómo iba cortando los clavos ensangrentados –Tenías razón, prefería a las de ojos verdes, cuando lo vi inmediatamente aduló el color de mis ojos. Pero tú, ¿Dónde estabas?

―Lo siento, el vampiro tenía un cómplice humano, ya me encargué de él.

―Excelente.

―¿Por qué te hizo esto? Las víctimas no fueron clavadas como tú.

―Descubrió que era vampira.

―¿Cómo demonios te dejaste atrapar? –inquirí mientras me pasaba a la otra mano.

―Él tenía un poder. Cuando lo vi a los ojos me dio mucho sueño, supongo que así es como engañaba a sus víctimas, les inducía el sueño y las secuestraba fácilmente. Se enojó mucho cuando supo que no era humana, desperté al poco rato así; clavada.

Al terminar de cortar los clavos, Izumi, con dolor, levantó las manos y al instante la sangre borboteo abundantemente. La vampira se miró las manos con una cara llena de dolor. Me quité la cazadora y después la camisa blanca de algodón, rompiéndola en tiras para envolverle las manos.

―Gracias, Yagari-san –pronunció en voz baja, mirando a otra parte, visiblemente incómoda ante mi semi desnudez, sonrojada.

―Vámonos –terminando de vendarle las manos, me puse la cazadora y salimos de la cabaña, no sin antes prenderle fuego.

Cuando Izumi subió al auto se dio cuenta del tipo amarrado que llevaba en el asiento de atrás. Enseguida encendí el motor y puse el auto en marcha.

―Veo que me has conseguido la cena, Yagari-san –dijo Izumi con tono apacible, mirando al enfermero nervioso y asustado.

―Has sido una buena chica, Izumi –sonreí tétricamente de medio lado –Tu cena está servida –dije. El enfermero empezó a gritar asustado.

Hey, solo estábamos bromeando con el chico, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

***En el capítulo anterior, Zero fue quien llevó la maleta de ropa de viaje para Yagari e Izumi.**

****Yaki no sé si exista, me lo inventé. Saitama sí existe y está en Japón.**

**Nos encontramos aquí, en las notas finales de Lu Kyoraku ;D Capítulo sencillo pero con una buena dosis de suspenso, además ya vimos trabajar a Yagari e Izumi juntos, o más o menos. A manera de spoiler, el próximo capítulo; o sea el cinco, lleva por nombre "Ahora no quiero morir".**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho que hayan leído el capítulo. **

**Es todo, cuídense mucho c:**

***Se pone de pie y hace una reverencia***

**¡Sayo!**


End file.
